1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an chip-level through hole structure of electronic package and in particular to a package structure with through hole structures for preventing the decay of signal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Depending on the development of the semiconductor processes, the processes of 0.13/0.18 micro-meter, or 90 nano-meters are applied for the RF (ratio frequency) device so that the RFIC can be employed for higher frequency and higher integrity system. For example, the RFIC will be used for higher frequency and high bandwidth system, such as 3-10 GHz or 60 GHz. Furthermore, a system with higher integrity is a feature demand for extending the application. For instance, the WLAN (wireless LAN) transceiver, the PA (power amplifier) and the T/R (transmit/receive) switch are usually in an integral system. Moreover, the multi-band in single system or multi-system is integrally produced.
With the development of the RF technology, the circuit design of the wireless device is optimized for low-weight, small-size, high-quality, low-cost, low energy-consumption, and high reliability. The above characteristics are provided for the development of the technology and the market of the RF/wireless circuit device. The high frequency circuit design plays an important role for the RF/wireless integrate circuit and an optimized design can promote the design margin on the design process so that the yield is improved and the produced cost is decreased.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.